1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spoked running wheels, and more specifically to a device for truing and regulating the tension of spoked running wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices that rigidly clamp the running wheel centered relative to its truly axial radial plane are known. With these devices, measurements on the same radial rim segment are possible, but adjustments to the running wheel centered to the running wheel radial axis are complicated. At the same time, there is no device for fixing the lateral and vertical tracing pin on a corresponding rim segment in the running wheel radial direction. Further, existing devices have large tolerances for centering the running wheel relative to its radial center plane. Thus, there is a need in the art for a modular apparatus that centers and adjusts a running wheel using both sides of the rim.